


Communal Breakfast

by Cenobia100



Series: Salermelons, Davocados & Ormangos, oh my! [2]
Category: Password (Visual Novel)
Genre: But damn I love these characters god help me, Dave is god tier best boy, Domestic breakfast is fun, Fluff, M/M, Orlando is second best boy, Probably nothing like canon, Sal is still best boy, Tbh the whole cast is just best boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenobia100/pseuds/Cenobia100
Summary: “The taste gets old, but the buzz is nice,” Sal muttered back, noticing Dave’s stare. “Though you’d know that already.”Sal’s eyes drifted lazily to Dave’s own cup of coffee, his second of the morning. He really was turning into Dean with the caffeine addiction, wasn’t he.“I could stop if I wanted to,” Dave joked, though the snort he got from Sal said otherwise.A small drabble of a chill breakfast at the Mansion. Completely non-canon, hopefully I didn't OOC the characters or their dialogue!





	Communal Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess I'll be the only person keeping this category of AO3 fueled for a little while. I had the idea to write down a small breakfast scene between Dave, Sal & Orlando, since they're my three favourite characters from Password and I enjoy their interactions. 
> 
> Hopefully I didn't get the characters too wrong - All of this is non-canon pure fanfiction. Go play Password!
> 
> You can find the current build of Password over on itchio - https://passwordvn.itch.io/password

Dave yawned as he gulped down yet another cup of coffee, the nectar of the gods flowing through his veins like it was his own lifeblood, the Hyena letting out a contented smile as he leaned back into his chair. He let his eyes slide shut, savouring the taste and the sensations of his drink of choice, before blinking them open and glancing around at the rest of the dining room.

It had been a few days since anything of note had happened - A few days prior he’d managed to assumedly save Sal, his crocodile friend, from the frozen tomb that was the freezer. Ever since that night, Orlando had made sure to keep an eye on the freezer in case anything were to go wrong with it, while Sal was actively avoiding that side of the kitchen whenever he went to talk with Orlando or grab a bite to eat - Who could blame him?

After all, Dave had seen a vision of a lifeless Sal chilled to the bone inside of the walk-in freezer. And even if it hadn’t come to pass, the mere thought of that possibility happening was enough to keep Sal from tempting fate. Small victories, even if they came about from harrowing situations.

Sal had also stopped taking Dean’s bear tranquillizers before bed. Though it hadn’t done the croc much good and Dave couldn’t help but notice the sunken look in Sal’s eyes growing deeper and darker every morning. Thinking back, Sal had been struggling to sleep even before they’d arrived at the mansion - That morning on the bus he’d looked absolutely shattered. It was all so out of character given he was such an early riser and Dave only wished he could have noticed it sooner.

But he hadn’t been terribly close to Sal, even if all of their interactions were amicable at best. It wasn’t until they got to the Mansion that Dave was really beginning to see Sal in a new light. Or at least, a light that gave him more time to spend with the reptile so he could really get to know him.

At least Sal’s sleepwalking hadn’t been an issue for the last few nights.

Speaking of Sal, the crocodile was seated next to the Hyena, partaking in his own cup of coffee, which Dave couldn’t help but find surprising, glancing up at his friend with a quizzical gaze.

“The taste gets old, but the buzz is nice,” Sal muttered back, noticing Dave’s stare. “Though you’d know that already.”

Sal’s eyes drifted lazily to Dave’s own cup of coffee, his second of the morning. He really was turning into Dean with the caffeine addiction, wasn’t he...

“I could stop if I wanted to,” Dave joked, though the snort he got from Sal said otherwise. 

Letting out a happy chuckle, the two fell back into a companionable silence, finishing off a few sandwiches that Orlando had been happy to cook up, while the rest of the group chatted around them. 

Dave couldn’t help the smile forming on his face when he saw Hoss and Tyson actually getting along, the wolf really trying to make friends with the others like he’d promised, though Dean had still yet to approach, clearly still being unable to see eye to eye with the wolf, much to Dave’s dismay. Out of the entire group, Dean and Tyson were both incredibly important to him and the fact that they couldn’t get along definitely struck a pained chord in his head.

“You seem bothered,” Sal muttered, eyes still trained on his food.

Leaning back, Dave glanced over at Dean, who was boasting about something or other to Orlando and Roswell with a sense of fervour, then to Ty who was chilling with Hoss, chatting about something casual, though he did give Dave a quick smirk when he noticed the Hyena staring.

“Just wondering if Dean and Ty will ever get along,” He replied, looking back to Sal.

Sal was silent, glancing over at Dean, then over to Ty and Hoss, that stoic expression making it hard to tell what he was thinking, though after ten days with the croc, Dave was starting to get a knack for his tells. The way he was watching the pair was almost thoughtful based on his relaxed body language, that was Dave’s guess.

“We’ve still got a few weeks left,” Sal finally replied. “They can work it out.”

“Not on their own, they won’t,” Dave grumbled in reply, knowing full well he’d probably need to step in himself.

Given Dave was the source of their antagonism towards each other, it was very unlikely that the pair were going to work through their issues unless they got a push in the right direction first. And the Hyena knew he’d probably end up having to do something about it at some point, still…

“Hey Dave, Sal, how are my two favourite people this morning?” The rather chipper voice of Orlando asked, the yellow dragon walking around the table towards the pair with his usual grin plastered on his face, holding his own plate of sandwiches.

“Fine,” Sal muttered, finishing off his sandwich. “Food’s good.”

“What he said,” Dave added, motioning to Sal while taking another chomp of food. “It’s great.”

“Wha- That’s it? The food’s good?” Orlando frowned, almost taken aback. “No feedback so I can get better?”

Dave shrugged, leaning back to look at the dragon. “Not sure how you can make something perfect better.”

The smile that made its way onto Orlando’s face at his compliment was enough to practically brighten the room, the dragon radiating an absolutely shining amount of positive energy as he sat himself down beside Dave, his own food in hand.

“Don’t feed his ego,” Sal stated, though the slight uptilt of his mouth made it clear he was joking.

“But then he won’t make us cookies later,” Dave whined, glancing over at the dragon next to him, who had already started eating, with pleading eyes. “And we all know how good his cookies are.”

“As long as you don’t eat the whole batch this time and _share_ them with the others,” Orlando replied firmly, almost like a parent scolding a child. 

“Yes, mother,” Dave droned back, reaching for another sip of his coffee.

“Drink your coffee,” Sal grumbled, even going as far as to pour a bit more of the ambrosia into Dave’s mug from the communal coffee pot as Dave finished gulping down more of the liquid, much to the Hyena’s delight.

Their chatter prattled on until everyone found themselves getting ready for their usual activities for the day. Apparently, Benson and Roswell were working on another clue for the big Scavenger Hunt, but they hadn’t fully gotten the details down yet - Though Dave was loathe to really trust Benson or the scavenger hunt, now that he knew the Vault had its own sinister purpose. 

The longer it took to continue that hunt, the better.

Though on the plus side, he got to hang out more with Sal and Orlando, who both seemed to gravitate toward each other most days, so he couldn’t complain too much. 

“So you’ll teach me later?” Orlando had asked Sal as they were all heading out for their own activities. 

Sal nodded, a warm smile appearing on his otherwise stoic and hardened exterior. “I said I’d teach you about swimming. We should be fine.” Sal then glanced over at Dave, who was walking beside them. “As long as Dave’s willing to help.”

“Of course, I said I’d help out the other day too and I meant it,” Dave smiled, actually looking forward to Orlando’s first swimming lesson - Firstly, because there was that weird sense of satisfaction about finally getting to see his best friend swim for the first time. The fact that he’d managed to keep his lack of swimming ability a secret for this long was reason enough for Dave to want to be there.

Though secondly, it meant he’d get to spend the day at the pool, which was looking ideal given the weather outside was sunny and perfect for a swim and a sunbathe, and in no way was it because he was remotely interested in Sal and wanted an excuse to see him in his speedo again - Nope, not that at all. 

Not that he really needed an excuse to see Sal in his speedo, the croc practically lived in the pool after all so it was a rather common occurrence. But still, the fact that Sal wanted him to help out, and the way he’d smiled a few days prior when Dave had offered his help the first time… 

No, he was seeing things again. 

If anything, this was just another attempt for Orlando and Sal to flirt with each other, even if Orlando was doing all the flirting and Sal was… Well, he couldn’t be oblivious to it. He had to know that Orlando had a thing for him - With how forward he was about people being interested in himself the other day, it’d be pretty hypocritical if Sal couldn’t recognize when someone was into him.

Still, it beat the alternative of hiding out in his room all day.

He didn’t want to hang out with Ty at the moment since the wolf was doing so well getting to chat with Hoss and he didn’t want to monopolize all of Ty’s time and vice versa, meanwhile Roswell was too busy with Benson and Dave didn’t really think he had the patience to be dealing with Dean’s flirting today, especially if he wasn’t entirely interested in returning it. 

“Brilliant!” Orlando beamed. “Would around three be alright? I’d like to get a start on those cookies I promised you guys.”

“Sounds good,” Dave nodded, glancing over at Sal, who also gave a rumbling affirmative in turn.

“Alright, Operation Wet Friends is on!” Orlando announced, puffing up his chest and trying to hide the nerves that were definitely beginning to show. 

As Sal and Dave left the amped-up dragon to his own devices, Dave couldn’t help but mutter, “I get the feeling he’ll be at the shallow end all afternoon.”

“He’ll do fine,” Sal replied.

“If he’s better at swimming than you are at cooking pancakes, I’d say we’re good,” Dave chuckled, though he instantly felt awful when he noticed Sal’s demeanour shift down ever so slightly, the croc suddenly looking a lot smaller than before. “N-Not that you were bad at cooking, I’ve seen worse…”

“Nice save,” Sal replied, surprisingly snarky for someone who was often so blunt.

So much so that it caught Dave completely off-guard, to the point where the Hyena had to physically stop for a moment, the cogs in his head whirring as he realized that Sal was capable of using sarcasm and, dare he say it, use it well. 

“You coming or not?” Sal asked, breaking Dave out of his momentary stupor, the Hyena nodding fervently as he followed the croc out towards the back.

"You weren't even upset were you?" Dave accused the crocodile with a whine.

Sal just shrugged. 

"And you're going back to being an expert conversationalist, got it Sal."

The pair had decided to head to the pool early, mostly so Sal could get his morning swim in, but also because Dave just wanted some quiet time outside of the Mansion - That oppressive feeling about the place had him on edge and he felt like the longer he chose to stay in there, the worse it would get.

He hadn’t voiced any of these concerns to anybody else since the day when Sal gave him a massage at the pool and honestly, he didn’t want to worry anybody further than he already had. This was their vacation after all and while he knew that things weren’t as they seemed thanks to Oz, letting everybody know would just cause a scene that he didn’t want to deal with right now.

The pair reached the pool fairly quickly, Sal heading off towards his locker to grab his swimming gear while Dave decided he’d rather lay down on one of the deck chairs, under a conveniently placed umbrella that kept him in the shade of the early morning.

And just like that, the morning passed to afternoon, Dave lazily watching the pool and definitely not the crocodile that was doing his usual laps, diving under the little bridge in the middle of the pool, almost like one of those bridge trolls from folklore. 

“This is nice…” Dave admitted, allowing himself a moment to relax.

This was how he wanted to spend his vacation - Chilling out and hanging out with his friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I attempt to write my idea of how the Orlando swimming scene will go, or should I wait till that event becomes canon in the visual novel? I dunno, but I can't wait for it either way.


End file.
